Minecraft Parody GenderBend: Where my Diamonds Hide
by QueenCelina33
Summary: A female version of the "Demons" parody, "Where my Diamonds Hide" by MineworksAnimations. Eve is a normal miner who always works hard. She's never had a problem with thieves... until one night when she forgets to lock her doors. A small robbery causes Eve to take action against the thieves, & they discover that not every robber is the same. Rated T for small cursing & blood
1. Of Thieves, TNT and Diamonds

_**Minecraft Parody GenderBend: Where my Diamonds Hide**_

_**Author's Note: Hey guys. I'm back with another MC Parody GenderBend! I'm sorry for those of you who have been waiting for the next chapter of, "The Real Herobrine," but life has been hecktic and I'm going to move in with my grandmother this month. Plus, I've created a Devianart (where you can find the comic that "The Real Herobrine" is written from) and I made a Tumblr to ask Celina, Steve, and Herobrine questions. My DA and Tumblr links are on my profile. **_

_**So, this is based on the MineworksAnimations song, "Where my Diamonds Hide," a parody of "Demons" by Imagine Dragons.**_

_**Oh, and two more things: Most people say an genderbend of Steve would be named Steph, but I called her Eve. And, my stories usually don't have respawn, this one does to stay true to the song.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Part One: Of Diamonds, Thieves, and TNT**

_"__When the days are ending,_

_And I am smelting_

_The dreams we see _

_When we're sound asleep…"_

It was another peaceful night in the land of Minecraftia. The moon was high in the sky, once white clouds now colored light blue as they floated by on a gentle breeze. The trees stood tall in a large forest biome, mobs wandering about aimlessly in search of food or a fight. Tall grass rustled and flopped while the noises of the after dark sounded through the air.

In the middle of a clearing in this large forest was the house of a young woman named Evelyn Minecart, also known as Eve. She was a woman in her early twenties, with shoulder length brown hair, fair skin, and the most beautiful violet eyes in Minecraftia. She always wore a simple cyan t-shirt, a violet skort, and a pair of gray boots. Eve was a miner; a simple woman who lived off the land for most days and only went into the town about a mile away when she needed to trade her ores. Eve was kind, brave, selfless, and worked harder than anyone ever could for ores. The female miner, or mineress, as they were called in the land, knew her way around the layers of the land below to find ores she needed or that she could use for trade. However, because of her great mining skill, she always had many valuable gems and ores in her home, making so that she was a target for thieves.

Eve never really minded that since she had skills with a Diamond sword, but just in case someone should ever try to take her ores, the mineress had moved out into these woods when she was young, living here for many years. She hadn't been bothered by any bandits of any kind, but tonight, that would change.

The wood and stone house of Eve stood tall, torches flickering, the door locked tight. The windows showed that though no one was moving about, everything was kept secure. On the topmost floor lay the bedroom of Eve, a small wooden room with Furnaces where she would smelt ores overnight and Crafting Tables for making essentials for her to survive. Her bed was at the end of the room, a window overhead for the Minecraftian to look through every clear morning and see the rising sun. Along with the small crackling of fire in the Furnaces, soft snoring was heard from Eve as she slept on her double bed, worn out from another successful day of mining. The mineress had found many Iron ores, along with a plenty of Coal, and to her delight, enough Diamond to make a block. She had been so excited about the Diamonds and getting them into her Obsidian room where no one could get to them, she had forgotten to lock the door.

* * *

Grunting noises came from the outside of the top floor, on the balcony of Eve's house as a woman struggled to reach up over the fences and up onto the wooden platform. She was a woman with black hair and black eyes, wearing a gray and black long sleeve, a brown belt with a silver buckle, gray and black pants, iron knees pads, and black boots. A dark hood concealed her face and a light bit of chain mail covered her shirt. The woman reached with all the muscle she could muster up in her rather scrawny arms and strained them, not being able to reach. "Dang it!" she said in a loud whisper. "Aria, I can't reach it! Boost me higher!"

Another woman, who was holding up the first girl, looked up at her, growling as she did so. She had brown hair thrown back in a messy ponytail; black eyes, and a scarred light skin. Her sharp features matched perfectly with her dark gray vest, sliver shirt, black belt, dark gray ankle length skirt, black leather knee pads, and brown heels. Chain mail was wrapped around her arms and shoes, while black gloves covered her dainty hands. A leather strap was wrapped around her chest, a small Iron dagger in her belt. Aria, as the woman had been called, growled at her companion and tried to hold her up higher, seeing if she could reach the balcony. "I'm-boosting you—as high… as I can… Laura!"

Laura, the younger thief, looked back at the wooden fence and strained her arms again and stood on her tiptoes on her best friend's shoulder. "I… almost…" She grunted and snorted for breath, finally grabbing onto the bars with the flats of her blocky fingers. "I got it!" Laura almost yelled in excitement.

"Hush! You're gonna get us caught if you're not careful!" came Aria's angered whisper, reminding her partner not to be too loud. The younger girl had been thieving with her for a long time, ever since the two of them had tried to take from their village's leader years ago, but she still got excited when they got into a house. Aria was about 25 years old, Laura being only 19. The two of them had come from poor families and were never pleased with the fact that everyone else seemed to have nice things, so, when the elder girl was 17 and the younger was 11, they had tried to steal several precious ores from the leader of their village in the night. However, Laura had always been a clumsy child and had ended up triggering a fire in the house of the leader when she knocked over a torch. The girls were going to be punished by their parents, but had run away before that could happen. They had been thieves ever since, and successful ones at that. The girls were three words without a doubt: swift, efficient, and invisible.

During the first few years of living out by themselves, Laura and Aria had had trouble taking large loads or being fast enough or sneaky enough, but in time; they grew to be some of the fastest and most well known thieves in Minecraftia. They had robbed many kings and queens, lords and ladies, dukes and duchesses, and many successful miners. However, the thieves had discovered the home of Eve, and after Laura had listened around her old village, had discovered her success in the mining business.

Laura looked sheepishly at her figurative sister when she loudly whispered at her for nearly blowing their cover. "Sorry." She turned her head back to the fence, slowly pulling herself off of Aria's shoulders and onto the wooden posts. She hopped over and reached her arms down. "Here, grab on. I'll pull you up."

Black gloved hands grabbed onto smaller bare hands. Gritting her teeth and growling, the younger pulled the elder over the fences, brown high heels clicking when the thief made her way up. Aria dusted herself off and looked around, taking in the beauty of the house she stood on. She could see that the woman who had built this place had taken time to make sure that it was sturdy. It was made mostly of wood and stone, with glass windows and torches placed so the chances of a Creeper spawning outside the door were low. Aria's black orbs darted to her partner. "So, Laura," she started in a dark whisper. "Who exactly is this chick we're robbing?"

"Her name's Evelyn Minecart, but everyone calls her Eve," the thief started, pulling out a small painting of the mineress and handing it to her partner. "She's about 23 years old, not married, and lives out here by herself. She uses most of the ores she finds for her own, going into the nearby village when she needs something she can't get by living off the land. She trades ores like Iron and Redstone and even Gold, but she keeps most of the Diamonds to herself."

Aria scanned over every detail in the painting, from the cyan top and violet skort, to the soft smile and striking violet eyes. The mineress had a Diamond sword in her hand, but she didn't look like much of a threat. "Hmm… any kind of fighting skills?"

"She can fight, but she's more of a miner than a fighter."

A small snort escaped past the elder's lips. "This should be easy." She glanced up at her friend, noticing a small movement behind her. A brow rose. "Laura, what's that behind you?"

Laura turned on her heels and peered into a window in the wall. She squinted her black eyes and cupped her hands over them, taking a few seconds to look into the room behind her. She stepped back and turned. "It's the bedroom. The girl is sleeping in there."

"What? Let me see." Aria walked past the other, looking into the window. The room she was seeing into was a fairly large wooden room, with torches in each corner to keep the mobs from spawning. A few Crafting Tables and Furnaces were lined against one wall, flames gently flicking inside. A few flower pots with Roses and Dandelions decorated the room, as well as a few paintings. A double bed was near the window, and lying on it was a woman who looked just like the painting. A dark smile made its way onto Aria's face. "She's fast asleep. This should be easy." She turned her head to her right and saw a door leading into the house. "Is it locked?"

Laura's black eyes moved to the door behind her and she grabbed the doorknob. It clicked and the wooden door creaked open, letting cool air rush into the hallway. Black orbs of both girls looked at each other, smiling slyly and narrowing their eyes. Aria walked in, her heels making almost no noise on the wooden floor, with Laura shutting the door behind her. This would be far too easy.

* * *

Eve lightly rolled onto her back in her sleep, violet eye closed behind sealed lids. She was sleeping quite deeply after such a long day of mining and finding so many good ores. With her small room of Obsidian, her loot would be safe.

* * *

Aria growled lightly and kicked the chest she had rummaged through, causing it to bounce off the wall and clatter to the ground. It wasn't as loud as she thought, which she silently sighed for. "Where are those damned Diamonds?!" The lady thief stomped her high heel down hard, getting the pointed heel stuck in the wood. She angrily yanked it out and huffed as she moved towards the stairs, heading back up to the first floor.

The two girls had spent a few minutes looking for the Diamonds the mineress would no doubt have since she was so successful at her trade. When they had entered, the girls decided that the Minecraftian would more than likely have a secret room somewhere on the lowest floor, or even in a basement, where she would keep her most precious ores and gems in. The girls had gone down to the first floor, finding an entrance to a basement. Aria had gone down into the underground room, while Laura searched the room above. The elder thief stomped up the wooden stairs, finding her partner waiting for her with a face of disappointment. "Find anything, Laura?"

A shake of the head was given, the younger's black hair swishing around her face. "No luck, Aria. I checked her chests, under her furniture and even in some of the flowerpots. Nothing."

Aria clenched her fists tightly. This was the third time in a row they had tried to raid a house only to come up empty. They had plenty of ores, but Aria always wanted more. It was the fact that she had been so poor that drove her stealing. Greed drove her to do these things. The thieves could sustain themselves for months with what they had, but the elder always had the thought in her mind that if they did run out, she would be stuck with no food or weapons in a mob attack. She would be revived, but respawning was always painful for her. The Minecraftian shook her head, driving the thoughts away and looking into the black orbs of Laura. "We might as well leave than. You said there was a kingdom a few miles away we could steal from?"

"Yeah, there's a king and queen there who have plenty of riches. The king mines everything himself, and he always has plenty of Iron since he rarely makes armor. When he does, it's only a helmet and a chestplate. We can catch him as he's watching the rising sun."

"Alright, let's get going." Aria walked towards the stairs as quietly as she could with her best friend following her. Her heels clicked softly and her chainmail sleeves jingled. Laura stumbled up the steps behind her friend, tripping over her own feet like she always did. Once they had made their way to the top step, Aria heard a soft snore and looked past the open door into the mineress' bedroom. The Minecraftian slept ever so deeply with one arm thrown over her chest as she lay on her back. The thief growled. "Stupid tramp." She walked towards the hall that would lead outside—

"Eeep!"

A yelp and the sound of a door slamming open had Aria spinning on her heels, eyes wide and heart thudding in her ribcage. Laura was on the floor, groaning as she pushed herself up from the wooden floor. She had tripped and tried to catch herself on a nearby door, only to slip off and hit the ground. The elder huffed. "Laura, you're gonna get us caught! Be more careful!"

The thief winced when her partner loudly whispered at her, eyes narrowed. She didn't mean to trip, it was just that fact that she could be a klutz was all. "Sorry, sis."

Aria sighed. She really didn't mean to scold her figurative sister for her clumsiness, but the fact that she had a temper didn't really help. Her hands went to her hips. "It's okay," she said in a softer and kinder tone. "Just get up so we can head to that kingdom and get what we need."

Laura slowly got to her feet, dusting off her pants and glancing at the room she had opened when she had grabbed the door. She did a double take and her saddened expression turned to shock. The room was a small one made of Obsidian and inside, surrounded by a small pool of lava with a bridge of cobblestone, was a chest with a lock. "Aria…"

The elder walked over to the room where the other was looking, peering in with anger on her features. That expression turned to shock and a quiet gasp escaped her lips when she realized what was in the chest. Black eyes of the thieves darted to each other, sly grins snaking their way onto each of their faces.

_"__And the thieves' chainmail_

_Helped them tread through Hell,_

_All of my traps failed,_

_Now my ores run stale…"_

Aria slowly walked into the room, having to duck under the doorway with her height in her heels, a smile on her face as she made her way over to the chest. Laura slowly followed, standing behind the other. The brown haired girl tried to open the chest, only to find it locked. She pulled a small Iron dagger out of her belt and slid it under the lock, breaking it off. "Too easy," she whispered in a dark and smooth tone of voice. The lid was lifted and black eyes went wide. "Laura?"

"What?"

"We hit the jackpot."

Laura peeked over her friend's shoulder, audibly gasping when she looked inside the chest. There were at least 18 Diamonds in the chest, if not more, and it really was a sight for sore eyes. The cyan gems sparkled in the light being given off by the lava. The younger nearly squealed in excitement. "We found them!"

Aria smiled and reached in, grabbing a few of the gems and handing them to her friend. "Let's see if we can grab all of 'em and head back to the house before sunrise." The girl grabbed gem after gem, giving some to Laura and putting some in her inventory. They had gotten out almost all the Diamonds when Aria turned around, a sparkling gem in her hand. She chuckled happily. "Laura, we hit the big time, my friend. This will hold us up for a few months!"

Laura nodded happily. "Should we try to get all of them?"

"Well, I don't se—"

_SLAM!_

Aria flinched at the sound of a chest closing and looked over her shoulder, seeing that the lid to the chest had fallen shut. A grumble and shifting sounds came from the room behind the younger. The noise had been loud enough to wake the mineress and now she would see them without a doubt… unless they could escape. "Crap, c'mon, Laura, let's get out of here!" The thieves rushed out the door with the Diamonds in their inventories, Aria's heels clicking and Laura's steps sounding loudly. The two threw open the door and jumped down over the fences, getting to their feet and making a sprint for the cave that would lead to their home, happily shouting at their success. They didn't even notice the pair of violet eyes watching them from the bedroom window.

_"__I want to hide my stuff,_

_So they don't have a clue._

_'__Cause fate has not been kind,_

_Need a place they won't find."_

Eve rolled onto her back once more, one arm flopping over her chest. She was dreaming about being in the mines once more, finding all the ores and gems she could dream of; Iron, Gold, Redstone, Coal, and of course, Diamonds and even an Emerald or two. The dream was nice and she really didn't want to leave it.

_SLAM!_

Eve was slowly pulled from her dream world at the sound of wood slamming together. She mumbled and rolled on her bed, still partially asleep. She tried to drift into her dream world again, but she could hear something else that kept her from sleeping. The mineress sleepily rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up in her bed, looking ahead of her as her vision came into focus. The room was dim, with only a soft yellow glow washing over it, so it must've still been nighttime. The fires in the Furnaces were still sparking and crackling. Eve's vision slowly got clearer and she looked outside of her bedroom door, noticing the door to her Diamond room was open.

_"__Even when they don't need,_

_They still are made of greed._

_How could I be so dumb?_

_How could I be so dumb?"_

The woman did a double take and her eyes went wide when she realized that the door to the small Obsidian room was open. She could've sworn she had locked the door. "Oh, no, my Diamonds!" she said in a worried voice. The mineress jumped off of her bed and quickly pulled her boots on, sprinting out the door and into the room. She nearly toppled over and fell into the lava, but was able to get to her chest. Eve gasped when she saw that the lock had been broken off. She practically threw open the chest, face turning to horror when she saw that there were only five Diamonds in the chest. The Minecraftian took one of the Diamonds in her palm, staring with disbelief at the gem. "But… but… where… how—"

"Woo hoo! We're set!"

"Heck yeah!"

Eve whipped her head around to look at her bedroom window when she heard the sound of women's voices. Still holding the gem in her hand, she ran back into her room, running over to the window. The mineress peered outside, looking into the partially lit area and suddenly seeing two figures running through the grass, shouting happily. She could see something shining in one of their hands, and when she looked closer, Eve could easily see its cyan color. Her face turned to anger in split second and she started yelling, not realizing that the girls couldn't hear her. "Hey! Bring those back! Those are my Diamonds! Bring them back, damn it!" The women didn't stop and they high fived as they quickly sprinted into a nearby cave, disappearing inside the darkness.

A clenched fist pounded into the windowsill, and violet orbs looked at the cave in rage. Eve growled loudly, her hands shaking as she tried to keep from punching the glass out of its frame. She had spent months getting all those Diamonds. She had spent so many nights staying up late or sleeping in the mines to get those gems. She had fought off mobs to get those gems and now, in one moment, her hard work was gone and stolen by some thieves. Eve snarled in frustration. She should've locked her doors, should've put the chest in a safer place, and should've sealed the room with something. But it was too late to do any of those things now. The mineress turned on her heels and looked at the room with the chest where her remaining Diamonds were. Those girls would more than likely try to come back to take the rest of the jewels. There was no way she would let them take the rest of her Diamonds. Eve narrowed her eyes. Time to get revenge.

_"__I put it in my house,_

_I thought it would be safe._

_It's where my Diamonds hide,_

_It's where my Diamonds hide."_

The sounds of Iron meeting Iron sounded throughout the Minecart household, small huffs for breath between each strike. Eve smashed her pickaxe into the nearly flat piece of Iron on her Crafting Table. The square piece was almost flat enough to work, but it still needed some adjusting before it could be used. Eve momentarily stopped and looked at the Obsidian room, the wooden door now gone, soon to be replaced with one of the white metal of Minecraftia. She wasn't going to let those thieves take what she had left. All her hard work in the mines wouldn't be wasted.

_"__Don't get too close,_

_I put traps inside._

_It's where my Diamonds hide,_

_It's where my Diamonds hide."_

Eve watched more grass blocks fling over her shoulder as she lifted her shovel up, sending the blocks into the pile. She dug a bit deeper into the hole in her front yard, using her Silk Touch shovel so she could have grass blocks instead of dirt blocks. The yard would have to look like it was untouched if she wanted her trap to work and teach those thieves a lesson. She hadn't been good with Redstone and traps in her past, but thanks to an old friend who had visited a few weeks ago, she knew exactly how to give those girls what was coming to them.

The last grass block flew over her head and the mineress put her shovel over her shoulder, looking over the hole. It wasn't real big, but big enough to fit some Redstone and whatever else she would need. Smiling and wiping dirt and sweat from her brow, Eve climbed out and walked up the cobblestone and grass path to her doorstep.

A chest creaked open as a hand reached in and grabbed a block of sand. The woman in cyan and took the block and put it on her Crafting Table, right by the other blocks of sand and piles of gunpowder. Eve's violet eyes watched as the blocks and piles slowly formed into a block, and she smiled, narrowing her eyes slyly. A red block with a white ribbon around it appeared on the Table. The letters, "TNT" were on the ribbon in a bold black color. Eve took the explosive in her blocky hand, smiling and looking out the window. Sunset was drawing near, so she had to make sure everything was in place when those bandits came back.

_"__So I learned my lesson,_

_And moved my chest,_

_And I crafted weapons_

_You won't suspect."_

Eve whimpered as she stepped into her bedroom, pick in her right hand, and her left hand on her now sore back. She slowly made her way to her bed, putting her hand on her nightstand and letting a quiet sob escape her lips.

After setting her traps for the thieves should they decide to return and take her Diamonds, Eve had gone down into the mines to try and find any ores that could come in handy. However, she had pushed herself too hard and hadn't found anything but a few ores of Iron. This day hadn't been her best, and she was honestly grateful to be home. The mineress let her pick fall from her grasp and clatter to the floor. Her back was sore, as if she had been hit right in the spine with the flat of a Diamond sword again and again. The waves of pain throbbed through her back and into her limbs, running into her muscles and the very core of her bones. Eve closed her violet eyes and wiped the sweat from her head, the beads of fluid dripping down and slipping past her eyelids, burning her eyes.

After taking a bit of time to breath and let the pain numb down, Eve looked up, out the window. The sun was slowly falling below the horizon. The yellow orb had now turned orange and was slowly turning red. The sky had turned shades of orange, red, magenta, violet and yellow, the fluffy white clouds now light purple. The night was about to rise and that could mean only one thing: the thieves would be back without a doubt. Eve smiled and looked down. Time for those girls to see how smart she really was.

_"__So I dug my hole_

_And I set my traps._

_When you think you've won,_

_Justice will be done."_

Night was upon the land of Minecraftia as the moon rose higher into the deep blue dotted with stars. The night was nearly silent, a very few mobs spawning this night. No breeze blew through the air and the grass and leaves stayed in absolute stillness. The night was too quiet, except for the sound of footsteps coming from a nearby cave. Two pairs of black eyes looked up out of the tunnel of stone and dirt, up to the tall wood and stone house of the mineress with the violet eyes. Aria slipped her dagger into her belt, turning her head to Laura with a confident grin. The younger did the same. "You think we can get all those Diamonds this time, Aria?"

A cocky snort made its way past the elder's lips. "No doubt about it, sis. That chick didn't see us last night. She probably didn't even notice that some of her Diamonds were gone. This'll be too easy." She stepped farther out into the darkness, gesturing for her emblematic sister to follow. "C'mon."

Laura moved so she was by Aria's side. Her boots and the other's heels softly rustled the grass as their black eyes stayed glued on the large house. Aria's eyes moved to the door leading to the second floor on the balcony. They slowly moved up the blocks of grass and dirt, following the cobblestone in the ground that made a broken path. Aria's heart lightly thudded in her chest. If they could make this robbery a success, she and Laura would be set for months. The possibility was one that made her heart flutter. Laura was obviously feeling the same way, seeing how she was looking at the second floor with a large grin on her face. The two were so focused on the thought of the rest of those Diamonds, they didn't even notice the stone piece on the ground.

_Click_

_Hissss…_

Aria and Laura stopped in their tracks when a click sounded, along with a long hissing noise. The color drained from their faces in an instant. Laura gulped. "Was that a pressure plate?"

Aria nodded and looked down, seeing her foot on a gray stone piece. They both looked between them and suddenly saw a light smoke rising from the ground. Aria finally found her voice. "Oh, sh—"

**_BOOM!_**

Both thieves were sent flying into the air when a loud explosion sounded, sending dirt and stone flying into the air along with them. Aria squeezed her eyes shut and cried out when a sudden white flash of agony spread through her form. She could feel herself going higher and higher into the air, shards of stone ripping through flesh, small cuts forming on her clothes and in her skin. Beads of blood flowed out as the thief flew higher. Her ears were ringing and they kept ringing for a few seconds, until she could hear properly. High pitched screaming of pain and fear came from next to Aria, and she looked through slit and tear filled eyes at Laura. She was screeching at the top of her lungs as the two of them begin to fall to the ground, loud whistling echoing in their ears.

Aria reached out and tried to calm the thief down, but she was in far too much pain and she could feel the numbness of death creeping up on her. The explosion hadn't killed her, but she knew that the fall damage would finish her off. Time slowed as the two neared the ground. Aria opened her eyes and looked at the house where the mineress was asleep. She silently cursed her, realizing that she knew about the missing Diamonds. She must've set a trap for them. The Minecraftian looked at her friend, seeing her black eyes look into hers. She heard the younger screaming and she blinked, tears falling from her eyes. Aria saw her stop her cries for a second and she quietly said, "See you when I respawn." The two looked at each other, and Aria grabbed Laura's hand. The thieves closed their eyes and felt their backs hit the ground, before darkness took them into respawn.

_"__And you won't get my stuff,_

_'__Cause you don't have a clue._

_And finally fate's been kind,_

_'__Cause you blew up this time."_

Eve slowly tilted her head to one side in her sleep, her violet orbs hidden behind dropped lids. She rolled onto her back, her brown hair flopping onto the sheets. She was deep in her sleep, not surprising since her back had been aching so badly and thrown her into her dream world. The mineress wanted to stay this way forever.

A bright light spilled through her window and against her closed lids, eliciting a soft moan from her throat. The dream of being in the mines stopped once more, and once more Eve opened her eyes to the early light of the morning, the torches having been burned out from nights of being used. The woman slowly sat up in her bed, adjusting her shirt and skort since she had slept in them for the third night in a row. She had nightclothes to sleep in, but after a day of mining, she tended to get her ores smelting or put away before flopping onto her bed and falling asleep right there. Eve yawned softly, closing her eyes and tilting her head down. There was still a slight ache in her back, but it had definitely numbed down. If it didn't go away soon, she might have to make a Golden Apple with her supplies or go into the village to get a Potion of Healing. Maybe she could do some trading—

Eve's eyes snapped open when she remembered her Diamonds and the trap she had set. "My Diamonds," she said quietly. The mineress quickly pulled her boots on and took off down the stairs.

_"__Even when you don't need,_

_You still are made of greed._

_This time I won't be dumb,_

_This time I won't be dumb."_

Eve pushed open the door, wide violet eyes searching around for any sign that her traps had worked and that her Diamonds were safe. Her eyes darted downwards, and her heart skipped a beat when she saw a large hole in the ground, right where she had planted the TNT blocks and Redstone. The mineress pumped a fist and let her mouth curve into a victorious smile. "Yes!" She looked at the hole again, before she sprinted back into the house.

Eve's gray boots thumped loudly as she ran back down the stairs with TNT, grass blocks, and Redstone in her hands. Knowing that the thieves would more than likely not give up after one failed attempt, she had decided to make another TNT trap after seeing its success. Eagerly, Eve walked over to the hole and kneeled down, taking the Redstone in her hands. No taking chances this time.

_"__It won't go in my house_

_But somewhere else that's safe._

_It's where my Diamonds hide._

_It's where my Diamonds hide."_

Aria stared hard at the half finished Iron sword on her Crafting Table, holding her iron pick tightly in her hand. She could hear Laura slipping another ore in the Furnace that was behind her. The sounds of a fire burning and mobs in the distance entered her ears. Night had fallen once more, but the girls weren't at their house like one would've expected. Deciding to take revenge on the mineress, Aria had set up a small camp inside the tunnel that led from the plains where the thieves live to the forest where Eve lived. There were two Crafting Tables and a Furnace inside the tunnel, a few torches washing the area over in a soft glow. Laura was kneeling before the Furnace, waiting for more Iron to smelt. She turned to look at Aria, who was only staring at the incomplete sword on the workbench. There had been a long silence between the two of them for a while and it was really starting to make the younger uncomfortable. She could tell that her friend was mad, but the fact that she had a temper made her scared to ask what was wrong. Shaking her head, Laura slowly looked over her shoulder, quietly asking, "Aria, what's up?"

The elder took her pick, bringing it down on the Iron ingot on the table, working on the rest of her sword. She hit the metal a few times, before letting her arm fall to her side again, sighing in frustration. Aria brought her other hand up to her temple. "I'm angry, Laura."

That answer was expected, but after nothing else was said as the thief went back to work on her sword, Laura cleared her throat. "What about?"

Another deep sigh was heard. Aria didn't even turn around as she spoke. "I'm mad about what happened at that miner chick's house. In the time we've been thieves, I've never seen anyone set up something like that after realizing we stole from them, but that's only because we've never had to go back to a place twice. We always get everything the first time, and it was my fault for not watching the lid to that chest. If I had, we would have all the Diamonds from that chick and we wouldn't be down here, planning for another robbery." Her brows furrowed. "I always get everything right the first time; ever since we first started thieving. We've never had to go for a second time into anyone's house or castle or whatever, because we always get it right the first time.

"Not only that, but look at what happened when we went back that second time. That miner chick somehow figured out that we stole her Diamonds and she managed to set up a trap that blew us back to spawn." The thief held up the pickaxe she was using to craft her sword, seeing her black eyes reflected in the blade. "I swear, when I get my hands on that girl, I'm gonna slit her throat and throw her into a pit of Zombies."

Laura let out a slight shudder at the thought of that mineress being eaten alive, her flesh being ripped off by the mobs that hunted for the blood of Minecrafters. The image was gruesome and the sounds of a female screaming in agony weren't pleasant. The girl pushed the dark thoughts out of her mind and looked at the elder's back, watching as she brought her pick down on the metal again. Aria hammered the ingot into the blade, creating a dull tip that she would sharpen soon enough. Laura watched her friend put down the sword, anger in her movements. "Aria," she said, causing her figurative sister to turn on her heels, black orbs gazing at her. "Look, I know you're not exactly happy about having to go back," she started in a calm voice. "And I know you really do want to kill that Eve girl. But, we're going to get the rest of those Diamonds this time. And, we'll make sure that chick pays." She turned back to her Furnace for a moment, taking out a cooled Iron ingot, before looking back at Aria. "Having to go back a second time doesn't mean you're a failure or anything, it was just a little slip up. Everyone makes mistakes, even thieves like us."

The elder thief looked down, processing the other's words. True, mistakes were made by everyone, but she wasn't used to slipping up on a robbery and therefore felt as though her pride and reputation had been badly damaged. Aria sighed. "But, I rarely ever make mistakes. I'm not used to the feeling of not getting everything perfect the first time."

Laura set a stick and the Iron ingot next to another piece of Iron on her workbench. She then walked over to the Minecraftian, gently pushing her chin so she was looking into her eyes. The younger thief dropped her arms to her side. "Mistakes are a part of life, but we can't dwell on them, Aria. We can only learn from them and move on."

Black orbs of both Minecraftians looked into each other's and it was quiet throughout the cave. The elder girl looked at her emblematic sister for a few moments, before her expression softened. "You're right, Laura. I shouldn't keep dwelling on what happened. It was only one time, and it won't happen again." Her brows furrowed and her expression became more devious. "We'll show that miner chick we mean business."

Laura adopted the same face. "That's the Aria I know and love." She looked back at her workbench and grabbed her own stone pickaxe. "Let's get ready to take that chick down."


	2. Knights and the Mineress

**Part Two: Knights and the Mineress**

_"__Don't get too close,_

_I put traps inside._

_It's where my Diamonds hide,_

_It's where my Diamonds hide."_

Violet eyes looked down at the hole in the ground as a trail of Redstone leading to the house was laid down in the dirt. Eve made sure the trail was as complete as she could get it, before placing a grass block down and setting a pressure plate on the ground. The mineress looked up after wiping the sweat from her forehead, her gaze moving out into the beauty that was the forest.

The sun was high overhead after a night of the thieves not coming to try and steal the rest of her gems, so when Eve had found her door locked, but no holes in her front yard, she knew that they were trying to give her a false sense of security. The Minecraftian knew better than that; she wasn't dumb. Moving onto one knee, she thought about her new trap. "Not getting my Diamonds this time."

_"__You don't know how you died,_

_All you can do is cry,_

_'__Cause you don't where my,_

_Where my Diamonds hide."_

The night sky of Minecraftia was pure black, as the moon was shrouded by the clouds high above. A breeze blew through the hair of two females standing lone in the grass, their eyes glued to the house of a certain Minecraftian. Aria and Laura looked at the wooden house, black eyes narrowed and lips curved in smiles. They were going to go back into that house and get those Diamonds; no mistakes this time. Aria drew her Iron sword out of her inventory, Laura taking hers from the leather strap wrapped around her. The younger looked over at her companion, smiling widely. The elder thief put a finger to her lips, and then pointed to the house ahead of them. A nod was given, before steps were taken forward, heels and boots slowly brushing through the grass. Aria looked up to the window where the bedroom was, seeing a form lying down on the bed. The mineress must've been asleep. This should be just as easy as that first night.

Aria glanced over at Laura, who was smiling widely and holding her Iron sword tightly. She tried to keep her pace slow and steady, though she so badly wanted to rush into the house and show the mineress what happened when you damaged her best friend's pride. The girls could feel their heart starting to pick up their pace as they kept walking—

_Click_

_Hissss… _

Aria's blood ran cold and she looked down at her high heels in terror. There were no pressure plates of stone under her feet to her surprise, but that hissing was still heard. She raised a brow, but both brows were raised when she realized where the plate could be. She slowly turned her head, eyes wide with fear, and looked down at Laura's boots. Smoke arose from the ground under her and Aria gasped. The younger heard the gasp, following her friend's gaze, the blood draining from her face within a moment. She whipped her head, looking to the elder thief. "Aria!"

"Laura, run!" Aria shouted, trying to save her friend. "Run—"

But it was too late.

**_BOOM!_**

The thief ducked onto the ground, throwing her arms over her head and squeezing her eyes shut. The explosion rattled her ears and for a moment, all that could be heard was a ringing that seemed to drill into her brain. A scream could also be heard and Aria knew it all too well but she was too scared to try and look to see what had happened to her best friend. Bits of stone and dirt pelted her arms and clothes. The sound of the explosion faded, and a loud cry of agony rang through the air, but it was soon cut off by a loud thump. After that, silence fell again. Aria slowly stood up, taking her hands away from her face and looking over at the spot where her partner once stood. Her expression fell to horror when she saw a massive hole in the ground, smoke rising up and blocks strewn about. Redstone was littering the hole, and a few yards away were an Iron sword, a few steaks, and an ingot of Iron.

The facial features of the elder thief hardened from their saddened one to rage. The grip on the Iron sword grew tighter and an empty hand curled into a fist. Aria growled. Her friend had been there one second and the next, she was gone. The thief knew her friend would respawn, but there was no doubt in her mind of how much pain Laura had been in before she had died. She was screaming at the very top of her lungs, and even though Aria had felt the force of the explosion the first time, she had only taken part of it. The other had taken the brunt of the force and had suffered before respawning. Anger began to boil up inside. She always promised that if anyone ever hurt Laura, she would make them pay… greatly. Black gloved hands shook and a high heel was stomped into the ground. Eyes slanted inward as Aria turned on her heels, taking rage filled steps towards the house.

_"__Explosion was so loud,_

_I heard it from my house._

_You ought to know by now,_

_I'll never show you how!"_

The mineress snored softly as she lay on her back, lying on her blankets again after deciding not to mine today and instead explore the forests around her home. She had really worn herself out running around happily in the daylight, thinking of the days when she grew up in her village with her childhood friends. Eve was dreaming again, dreaming about her family and her friends, climbing in the tallest trees and swimming in the lake with her old friends.

**_BOOM!_**

A loud bang had her violet eyes snapping open and she jolted up in her bed. The mineress' heart pounded in her chest from the sudden noise, having scared her badly. She looked around in a panic, thinking someone was trying to grief her house or even trying to kill her. Nothing was out of place, and no voices sounded. Her room was fine and no fires nor holes could be seen in the hallway. Eve wiped the sweat off of her forehead and felt her heart slow its rapid beat, her heavy breathing returning to normal.

The sound of footsteps came from behind her, and violet eyes went wide. "My trap!" Eve said in realization that the explosion had come from one of her traps being set off. She whipped her head around, looking to the outside world and seeing that there was now a huge fissure in her front yard. Blocks of dirt and cobblestone were scattered around the gaping area in the grass. Eve looked at the hole in shock, but her eyes darted over to a figure looking at the gap. She was dressed in black, gray, and brown and she didn't look happy. Eve remembered that there had been two thieves and realized that her trap must've been set off by the other robber. The brown haired thief suddenly turned towards the house, taking slow steps of obvious anger. Furrowing her brows, the mineress jumped off her bed, her feet landing in her boots, taking off for the stairs.

A wooden door was unlocked and the Minecraftian in cyan and violet threw open the door, taking a few steps out into the cool night air, a slight wind blowing her hair up in small wisps and strands. She looked out into the night with bold, brave eyes, seeing the remaining thief stomping towards her with an Iron sword in hand. Her face was shaped into rage and her teeth were visibly clenched. Eve kept her arms at her sides and shifted her weight to one hip, standing bravely.

Aria saw the mineress step out of her home, looking confident and showing no fear whatsoever. This made her fury grow. That girl really had the nerve to step out after blowing her best friend sky high?! It made her sick. The thief growled and stopped several blocks away from the mineress, trying to instill fear with her narrowed eyes but to no avail. Pointing her sword at her, Aria shouted, "You got some guts coming out here, mineress!"

Eve kept her brave face, not giving the criminal the reaction she wanted. There was no room for cowering in fear. She had to fight back. "Yeah, so what?"

"So what?! You just blew my best friend all the way back to spawn, and you have the backbone to ask so what?!" This chick was really starting to tick her off with no trace of terror written on her features.

Eve changed her stance and took a brave step forward. "You stole the Diamonds I worked for months to find and I wasn't going to just take that sitting down. I live out here by myself and don't have anyone to help me out. You swooped in and took almost all that I worked for out of my hands under the darkness, but I'm not dumb. I wasn't going to just let you do that."

An animalistic growl rose from Aria's throat. "Then why didn't you come out here yourself, coward?!"

"Because… I sleep after a long day of hard work. You must now not know how it feels considering that you're here."

"Shut your mouth!" The thief took off into a sprint, raising her Iron sword over her head and keeping her narrowed eyes on the mineress. She was mad, angry at this one girl who had managed to stop her from taking those gems. She felt her heart picking ups its beat and adrenaline fueled her actions, along with rage boiling her insides.

_Click_

Aria stopped in her tracks when another clicking noise came from under her feet. She raised a brow and looked down, seeing her high heel resting on a stone pressure plate. Her heart leaped into her throat and she waited for that terrible hissing to sound before she was thrown into the darkness and back to her bed. However, when no hissing came from under her, Aria looked back up at the mineress, narrowing her eyes again. The girl almost seemed to be trying to hold back a chuckle. "What are you laughing about?!"

Eve smiled, and pointed above her. "Heads up."

Aria slanted her black orbs inward, before looking up when a low whistle sounded. Her face fell into absolute dread, eyes going wide with fear. "Oh, no."

_SLAM!_

Eve covered her eyes when the loud thud sounded, opening them when silence fell, her lips curving into a triumphant smile. An anvil now stood in the place of the thief, an Iron sword now lying in the grass. The anvil trap had worked perfectly and now the two bandits had no doubt been sent back to their spawn. Eve smiled and pumped her fist. Those girls may've thought they could outsmart her, but she showed them that she's not a coward. Those two would more than likely leave her alone, but just in case, there were a few more blocks of TNT and another anvil in one of her chests. This night didn't belong those who were made of greed, but to the one of pure heart who worked for what she needed.

_"__I put it in my house,_

_I thought it would be safe._

_It's where my Diamonds hide,_

_It's where my Diamonds hide."_

Eve placed another grass block into the ground where the massive gaping hole from last night's explosion once was. The early morning sun shone down upon her form and she took in the warm light as she blocked up another part of the hole, almost done repairing the damage of the night. After removing the anvil from her front yard, Eve had felt at peace with having shown the girls that she wasn't a push over. The mineress had gone back to her bedroom and had fallen back into a deep sleep, worn out from the day's events and knowing that the thieves would think twice before coming back.

Another grass block was placed in another part of the hole. Eve shifted to her other knee, looking in her inventory to see how many more grass blocks she had. Hopefully she wouldn't have to put anymore TNT in her yard any time soon.

A small huff was heard from a few yards away. The Minecraftian turned her head to her right, looking towards the cave not too far from her house. Two figures were watching her from the cave, one with brown hair in a ponytail sitting on the dirt above the cave and one with black hair mostly hidden by a matching black hood leaning on a wall near the outside of the tunnel. They both seemed to be glaring at her, the black haired one shaking her head, the brown haired one closing her eyes and hanging her head before looking back up. Eve stood after placing one last grass block and gave them a smile and a nod. The thieves simply stared back with anger in their eyes. They were in disbelief at the fact that the girl that they had tried to rob wasn't so easily fooled, but Eve wasn't going to let them take what was hers.

Aria sighed heavily as she looked at the mineress, hating that smile so much. It was just that little confident smirk that said, "In your face." She wanted so badly to go over there and punch her so badly but she could only sit and watch her repair her yard. The thief could hear Laura sigh next to her, mumbling under her breath about how she had gotten blasted back to her bed. Aria could say the same thing about getting smashed by an anvil. It really was insulting to the elder's pride that she had not only missed getting all the Diamonds the first time, but she had been thrown back to her bed by the one she was trying to rob… twice. The agony of defeat wasn't one she liked and didn't think she would ever get used to. Sighing again, Aria said, "We're gonna get revenge on her some day, Laura. We'll get payback on that-"

"No."

Aria whipped her head around to look at the younger. "What?"

"No, Aria. We're not getting revenge on her."

"What do you mean?"

Laura looked at the elder, right in the eyes. "Aria, I know after we got blown up that first time, I said that we shouldn't dwell on mistakes and move on. Well, I want to move on."

Aria raised a brow.

"Look, after that second explosion, I realized something. We've been thieving for years and years, but when I checked our stash of everything we've stolen, and thought for a while, I realized that we have more than enough riches to sustain ourselves for years. We've got Diamonds, Gold, Iron, and even a couple of blocks of Emerald. We've got far more than we need. And, I also realized that, no matter how many times we might try to rob the mineress, she's always gonna fight back. She'll come up with a new trap to keep us away and there's no doubt she'll blow us up a million times over before we get those stupid Diamonds." Laura bowed her head. "I've been wanting to say this for a few years actually."

Aria felt her heart drop at those last words. She had a feeling that she knew what the younger was going to say but she didn't want to believe that she was finally going to say it. The two had been stealing for years now and she hoped that they would stay that way until the day they grew old and truly died. Trying to swallow the lump in her throat, Aria asked, "What are you saying?"

Black orbs moved up into the elder's orbs. "Aria, I'm done. I don't want to be a thief anymore. I don't want to steal from people and take the riches that they work hard to earn or receive as gifts from other people. It's not right, and it's taken me years to realize that. I should've given up a long time ago, but it was because of you that I didn't. You have this greed that drives you to steal from those who had wealth because of your poor childhood. You're my best friend, so I went along with it. But… I'm done."

"Laura," said the elder, her expression turning to sadness and begging for her friend to not say anymore. "Please, we—we don't have to try and rob this chick anymore. We… we can go and—and try to take from that castle you talked about or… or that village a mile away from here. We—"

"No, Aria," the younger said in a voice that held strength and even some anger. "I'm not doing this anymore. I'm tired of stealing and taking when it's not rightfully ours! I just…" She put her hands up and sighed loudly. "I'm done. I don't care if you keep this up, but I'm done." Before Aria could say anything, her best friend, who she had thieved with for so many years, spun on her heels and walked into the tunnel, soon enough disappearing behind stone and gravel.

Aria watched her friend walked away, warm fluid in her eyes. She desperately reached a hand out. "Laura, wait, please, don't leave! You're my best friend, I can't live without you! Please… don't… leave… little sis…" But her friend was already gone. A gloved hand fell limp and black eyes were instantly filled with woe. The thief turned back around, looking down at her hands that now sat in her lap. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, and when she blinked they rolled down her face. Laura had been her best friend, from when they were very small, and they were almost like blood sisters. They could've been mistaken for sisters with their looks and clothing that looked the same. And they had been through fights, make ups, thieving of many castles and kingdoms; riches they shared with each other. But now, in one moment, that was all gone.

Aria looked up, seeing the mineress now standing in her doorway, giving her a small wave. However, it wasn't a mocking one, but a genuine goodbye wave. The woman turned and walked into the house, a smile on her face. The thief felt her woe grow, her heart wrenching in despair. "Wha… what…" Aria's lip trembled and before she knew it, she had sobbed out, "What have I done?" She buried her face in her hands and cried, sobbing and feeling a greater loss than she had ever felt.

_Don't get to close,_

_I put traps inside._

_It's where my Diamonds hide,_

_It's where my Diamonds Hide."_

Eve's ears perked up when she heard a soft knocking on her front door. She put down the book she had been reading, setting in on her table. Her legs uncrossed and she stood up, dusting off her skirt. Footsteps echoed throughout the house as she moved out of the living room and towards the front door. With a small creak, the door was opened and sunlight flooded into the room. Eve's violet eyes immediately landed on the woman standing in front of her. She was tall, taller than the mineress, whose height was that of an average man, with her thick brown hair thrown into a messy ponytail. She was wearing black, gray, and brown, with chainmail protecting her arms and legs. Eve looked her over, noticing that she was wearing a pair of heels, explaining as to why she was so tall. The mineress recognized her as the thief she had confronted last night, but she had her head hung low. The shorter one looked to her face and asked, "You're back?"

The thief softly nodded, sniffling and not saying a word.

Eve waited for her to say something or try to jump her, but nothing happened. Violet eyes watched as she stayed where she was. "Why are you here, thief?"

The woman's black eyes finally moved up to her, her head being lifted. The mineress suddenly noticed the tracks of tears on her face, and how her eyes were puffy, as if she had been crying for a while. "It's Aria," she said ever so softly. The voice she had was one that sounded as though she had to constantly whisper and as if she was speaking up for the first time. Eve felt a small pain in her chest from the saddened face and the soft voice. The thief, or Aria, as she was now known to the woman, suddenly reached into her inventory, a pile of Diamonds forming in an instant. The mineress gasped lightly when the gems were held out to her, her eyes going wide. She glanced back and forth between the girl and the Diamonds, not sure what to do.

Aria could see the slightly younger woman not taking the gems out of her hands. This was the first time she was doing this, but she knew it was the right thing to do after all the wrongs she had committed that drove her only friend away. Nudging them closer, Aria said, "These… are yours. They don't belong to me."

Eve looked at the black eyed woman with surprise written on her face. She took a step back from the doorway, wanting to think that this was just a trick but somehow knowing that the one who had stolen from her wasn't trying to pull her into some trap. Eve stepped back into the doorway and slowly reached out for the Diamonds. Her hands were only inches away when she looked at Aria's face again. The young woman looked so miserable, like she had just lost a part of her that was never supposed to leave. It made the mineress' heart break. She wanted to ask what was wrong but it probably wasn't any of her business. Eve took the cyan gems in her arms, looking into the puffy black orbs. "Thank you," she said softly.

Aria simply waved a hand dismissively, slowly turning around and walking away. She just felt like going home and wallowing in self pity, looking around at all the riches in her small home and having no one to share them with. Her eyes watered again at the thought of where Laura could be; and that now she was alone in this world.

Eve suddenly saw something drip onto the grass underneath the thief, and after her sniffling, she realized that Aria was crying. Violet eyes moved down to the Diamonds. The sparkling jewels were back in her possession… but she still felt bad. The mineress looked back at the girl moving away from her, and she realized why. Putting the Diamonds in her inventory, she sprinted towards the other. "Aria, wait!"

Brown heels stopped moving as their owner was called by the woman she had just returned her Diamonds to. Aria heard her name being called but all she did was stop. She didn't turn to look at the shorter woman or even acknowledge her. Aria simply stood in place.

Eve made her way over to the thief, slowing her pace until she was by the other's side. Aria was looking down, her blocky black eyes glued to the grass under her feet. A tear fell from her eye and onto the ground, a small puddle slowly forming. The violet eyed woman placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, causing her to flinch, as if no one had ever put a hand on her. Eve softly asked her, "What's wrong?"

Black orbs were hidden as Aria's lids slid shut. She lightly pushed the hand off her. "Nothing."

Eve could tell from her voice and the closed eyes that she was lying. She put her hands in the pockets on her skort. "You're not fooling anyone. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Just… something between me and my best friend, Laura." Or former best friend. Aria's voice cracked at the name of the younger girl.

The mineress heard the cracking in her voice and saw her lip trembling. "Is that the other girl who was here with you last night?"

The thief nodded.

Eve looked down, remembering the anger written on her features after she looked out the window and saw the brown haired girl looking at the hole. She suddenly felt a pang of guilt as she realized that she had blown this girl's best friend back to spawn. Shaking it off, the Minecraftian slowly and softly asked, "Did it have something to do with last night?"

Aria sighed. "Yes," she replied sadly. She really needed someone to talk to, so not even thinking and remembering the fact that this girl had killed her twice, she started talking. "She and I have been thieving for years, ever since I was 17 and she was 11. I lived a poor childhood and so did she, so when we got the chance, we tried to rob the village leader. He was wealthy and both of us wanted better lives for us and our parents. But for me, it was more than that. We tried that night but Laura was a klutzy kid and she ended up setting the whole house on fire after knocking down a torch. The whole village people, including our parents were up within minutes, but before they could catch us, we ran away. We've been stealing for 14 years now, and we've robbed so many different people. We always get everything we're taking the first time, but you… you were the exception.

"We didn't get all the Diamonds on the first night when we robbed you, only because I turned to look at Laura when we had grabbed most of 'em and forgot about the lid to the chest. It slammed and we saw you waking up, and we hit the road before you could see us… or so we thought. After that first explosion, I realized you knew about the gems we stole from you and I just got so angry. It damaged my pride, so we decided to come back. But, last night was the final straw for Laura. She said that what we were doing was wrong and that she was tired of stealing. So… she left me…" Aria stopped there and sniffled, remembering those last words of her friend, before she began to sob, her face being buried into her hands.

Eve watched the woman cry and put her face into her gloves, loud sobbing making its way out. She hunched over and stayed in that spot. The mineress furrowed her brows, putting a hand on her shirt as her chest started to hurt. She didn't even realize how much she had damaged the relationship between the two girls who only wanted a better life. The way they were trying to get such a life wasn't the best way, but it now made sense to the mineress. She suddenly felt that twinge of guilt grow larger. She had separated two lifelong friends over a few simple gems. The two girls had been friends since they were young and now, look what had happened because of her acts to protect the Diamonds she had mined. Eve looked at the crying woman by her side. Aria was still sobbing, her breathing ragged and her voice muffled in her hands.

The mineress frowned and put her hand on the girl's back, rubbing it in circles to try and calm her down. She made gentle hushing noises as Aria slowly moved onto her knees, following her and moving onto one knee. Sobbing was the only noise in the air. There was no breeze sounding, no animals around, not even an apple falling was heard. The near silence made Eve feel horrible, and the thief wouldn't stop crying. After several minutes, she stopped rubbing the other's back. "Hey, it's alright," she said soothingly. "It's okay, Aria. Please, don't cry anymore." The sobs and frayed breaths slowed down as those words were said and black eyes moved up to the mineress, but tears still streamed down the sides of her face. Eve tried to find the right words to comfort the girl but what was she supposed to say since she had driven away the thief's best friend? She would probably try to beat her or even kill her for such a thing but she at least had to try and comfort the woman. "Look," Eve started. "I didn't know that she meant so much to you. I didn't realize why you were robbing me and… I mean this from the very bottom of my heart when I say… I'm sorry. I never meant to drive away your best friend and I honestly and really didn't have a clue. I just didn't want my hard work, all the nights and days I spent in the mines to go to waste." She looked down with a sigh, sunset colored orbs filled with guilt. "But… I never realized."

"It's… it's not your fault, mineress," Aria sniffled out. "It's… it's my fault. I—I was the one who wanted to take… take all of your Diamonds. I let my greed get the better of me. I… I drove away my best friend." It had taken Aria a long time to realize it, but her gluttony had gotten the better of her and had taken away the only true friend she had ever had. "I drove away Laura. I wish I could just apologize and bring her back here."

Eve patted her on the back. "Aria, I know you didn't mean to drive her away. But, if there's one thing I know, it's that stealing is wrong. You shouldn't rely on taking other people's wealth and the things they need." The thief only kept her head down. The mineress bit her lip and tapped her chin in thought, thinking of what she should do to help the thief turn her life around. After thinking for a few moments, she snapped her fingers. "Aria… I think I have an idea of what we can do so you can have a home without having to steal."

Enderman colored orbs looked into violet orbs. "You do?"

"Sure." She stood up and helped the thief get to her feet. "C'mon, follow me."

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Eve? I mean… what if they turn me down?"

Eve looked at the redressed former thief by her side. "I'm sure they'll take you in no problem."

Aria shifted her weight from one hip to the other. "These clothes… they still don't feel right though." She was no longer dressed in her dark colored vest, shirt, skirt, and chainmail with her hair in a ponytail. Aria now had her long brown locks in a pair of pigtails that sat absentmindedly on the side of her head. She was dressed in a black shirt with the short sleeves held by white straps, a brown belt, a gray skirt, white leggings, and her same brown high heels. Her Iron sword was in her belt. The woman and the mineress were standing outside of the entrance to a large castle in a small kingdom, waiting for the doors to open. Eve had decided to take Aria to see an old friend who ruled his own kingdom with his wife and see if he would be willing to hire another guard on the patrol.

Footsteps were heard inside the castle and Aria broke into a sweat. She was nervous. Fighting and thieving were all she knew, so what would this job be like? What would it be like when she had to meet the rest of the guards? Before another thought could pass her mind, the doors opened. Aria's heart leaped into her throat and she tried to keep her posture steady. Eve seemed as cool as an ice block as she stood by her side.

The doors opened and inside stood two people, a man and a woman, and an Iron being. The young man had light skin, black orbs that gleamed, and black hair that went down to his jaw. He wore a red shirt with yellow straps and a Diamond insignia, blue pants, red shoes, and a yellow belt with an enchanted Diamond blade sitting in it. His head was topped by a crown with a square red gem. The woman had the same eyes, skin, and hair color as the man, but her hair was messier and went down to her ribcage. She wore a long pink and white robe, a purple shirt, white pants, and black slip ons. Her head had a golden crown with green gems. The Iron being behind the royals towered over all of them, even Aria in her tall heels. It was a male golem with short bronze hair with two leaves in it, silver skin, red eyes, and a flower for a nose. He wore a gray shirt and pants and green shoes made from vines. A matching green choker was on his neck, along with vines hanging over his shoulders and wrapped around his waist like a belt.

The man with the crown, presumably the king, stepped forward, a smile forming on his face. "Eve," he said in a voice that sounded rather young. "I haven't seen you in a while."

The mineress smiled. "I know, Cenlar, I know. I've just been busy is all." She held out her arms and the two hugged, before the king stepped back. Eve waved to the queen and the Iron golem. "Hey, Celina. Hey, Steelo."

The queen spoke up. "Hey, Eve. Glad to see you after a while."

Cenlar, the king, looked up at Eve, since he was under average height and she was over average height, and said, "What brings you here, buddy?"

"Oh, my friend here wants to join the guard." She stepped back, leaving the shaking and edgy Aria to stand in front of the king, queen, and golem. They all looked over her, making the former thief shake in her heels.

The king saw the nervousness on her face. She softened her expression and held a hand out. "Hey, sweetie, it's okay. You don't have to be nervous." He put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to flinch, and said, "Come inside. Let's see what we can do to get you on the guard."

Eve watched the group walk inside, the doors shutting behind them, and turned on her heels, deciding to see how some of her other friends in the town were.

* * *

Gray boots brushed along the gravel that made a path to the castle. It had been a while since she had left Aria to talk to Cenlar and the others, and she was starting to wonder if the young lady had gotten a position in the knights yet. The path crunched under her feet as she walked to the castle. Violet eyes darted to the doors as a creaking was heard. The wooden doors opened and Aria stepped out, turning so she could wave to those in the castle. She had a smile on her face and was wearing an Iron chestplate. Once the doors closed, the former thief turned forward, seeing the mineress and running over to her. Eve did the same. "How'd it go," she asked.

Aria's face had a huge grin spread across it. She held up her hands, showing that she was now wearing a pair of black and yellow gloves, and stepped back, gesturing to the chestplate. There were two pieces of red and yellow cloth hanging over each of her legs. The chestplate had an emblem with a rose and a piece of coal on it. Eve recognized the emblem of the nobles of Creatoria and she smiled, looking back into Aria's eyes. "You're a knight?"

"Yep, they knighted me!" Aria smiled.

"Aria, that's great!" She felt the now knight wrap her arms around her and she happily hugged back. Her violet eyes closed.

"Thanks, Eve," Aria said. "Now I can have a home and never have to worry about stealing and keeping riches in my house. And, maybe I'll make some friends when I meet the other knights."

Eve smiled and backed out of the hug. "I'm glad they decided to take you as a knight. It's better than you going back to life as a—"

"Aria?"

A voice came from behind Eve and she turned on her heels. The other looked over her head as the sound of armor lightly clattering followed a young woman who was running down the street, stopping several blocks away. She had light skin and spiky black hair that went past her ears with matching eyes. She was wearing the same chestplate and gloves, and wore a purple long sleeve, black shorts, gray knees pads, and a pair of black boots. An Iron sword was strapped to her hip. She ran up to the two women, panting when she stopped. Aria looked over the girl. Her voice sounded familiar, and something about her was strikingly memorable. Looking her in the eyes, the former thief suddenly recognized her. She almost didn't want to believe who the girl was but at the same time she was silently begging that this was… Hoping she was right, Aria let that familiar name roll off her lips. "Laura?"

The girl looked at Aria with hopeful black eyes. "Aria, is that you?"

Eve stepped out of the way as the two girls looked at each other with matching black orbs, disbelief clear on their faces. They stayed that way for several moments, before Aria reached into her shirt and pulled out a necklace with a charm that was half of an Emerald. The other girl did the same, showing that she had the other half. They smiled and ran towards each other. "Laura!" Aria said in happiness, pulling the other into a hug. Laura did the same.

"Aria, I didn't think I was ever going to see you again!" Laura closed her eyes and held the elder close to her.

"I didn't think I was gonna see _you_ ever again," replied Aria. She pulled away from the younger after they shared a long, strong hug, both of them having tears in their eyes. "You got knighted, too?"

"Yeah, I came here after I said that I was done."

Aria's face turned into a more saddened one when she remembered her friend walking off. Her head hung low. "Laura, I'm so sorry. I should've figured that stealing from other people wouldn't last forever. I should've stopped sooner, but… I was just so greedy."

Laura looked at her friend, putting a hand on her shoulder. "No, Aria. No one could blame you since you had such a poor childhood. I should be the one to apologize. I walked out on my best friend, my sister, when she needed me, and I shouldn't have done so." She lightly smiled. "I'm just glad to see you again."

"Me, too." A small shuffling caught the attention of the elder and she looked over to see Eve looking down, a shy smile on her face. She walked over to the violet eyed woman and put a hand on her shoulder. "Eve, thank you for what you've done. You not only made me realize the error of my ways, but helped me find a place where I and my best friend won't have to steal anymore."

The mineress smiled. "No problem, Aria." She reached into her inventory and pulled out a few Diamonds, holding them out to the knight. "Here, these are just in case something happens."

Aria and Laura looked at the Diamonds in awe. They looked at the gems than at Eve, Aria putting them in her inventory before they both hugged her. "Thanks, Eve," said Laura.

Once they pulled out of the hug, Eve began to walk down the gravel path that would lead her down the kingdom, waving to the two knights. Aria and Laura waved to her before turning tail and running towards the castle, happily laughing. The mineress smiled as she walked. "Well, what an adventure that was," she said to herself. "I took two thieves and made them into knights." She soon made her way out of the kingdom, and as she walked to her home, she said, "And to think, it all started…

**_"_****_Where my Diamonds Hide."_**

**_*The End*_**

**_Author's Note: Well, guys, I hope you enjoyed this story. I really had fun with the names. I have a feeling that you'll know who Eve took Aria to if you've read, "The Real Herobrine." :3 Well, I hope you liked it. Please Review._**


End file.
